


Mistaken

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [74]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The break up with Don distracts Robin.
Series: Finding My Way [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: Mistaken  
Characters: Robin Brooks  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Robin and Don's break up.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton own the show and characters.  
Words: 184 words with title and ending.

Word to use: Crime

FMW #74: Mistaken

The feeling in her gut couldn't be wrong. The whole trial felt off. She couldn't believe that she was mistaken about the defendant. The man screamed innocent of the crime he was being convicted of.

But suddenly her sense of people was off. She'd missed the obvious. The defendant was a good liar and he'd even had her convinced. That was no easy task. Robin wasn't usually fooled so easily.

The woman rested her head in her hands. If she hadn't been so focused on her and Don's break-up, she'd have been able to see through the criminal. Thankfully, new evidence had come up and they were able to prosecute Wilson Myers of first degree murder.

The case was over and Robin was glad for that. Her thoughts and emotions were all over the place. She planned to take a week off, deal with her emotions and feelings, and then get back to work.

Robin's clients and the victims in the cases that she worked deserved all of her attention. She hadn't been focused on giving her best and that was unacceptable. It was time to fix that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
